


but your lips are venomous

by plinys



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode Tag, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 20:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to 'A Sin to Err' in which the guys don't stumble upon Peggy and Dottie after the kiss happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but your lips are venomous

**Author's Note:**

> For blakefancier over on tumblr who wanted hot Dottie/Peggy make outs. 
> 
> Also vaguely filling the "rivals to lovers" square of my femtrope bingo card.
> 
> (not beta'd cause oops its 2am and I kind of just wrote this also super quick before I lost the feels.)

She wakes to the sound of a familiar voice, which means if nothing else that she’s still alive, for now.

“I was supposed to kill you,” Dottie says, and she tries to focus on that, the sound of the other woman’s voice grounding her back in the reality of the situation.

Her vision hasn’t come clearly back into focus, so she cannot see the expression on the other woman’s face, but she can feel a weigh pressed down on her hips holding her in place, and the feeling of long slender fingers against her chin. There are no bounds on her wrists that Peggy can feel, but the fingers along her jawline are replaced soon enough by the edge of a blade, which is enough to keep her in place in any case.

She thinks for a second about screaming, wondering how quickly the men downstairs would be able to react and get up here to take her in, but the thought dies away a second later, when Dottie ever so softly says, “don’t,” as though she can read Peggy’s mind.

Perhaps, she can.

When Peggy’s vision finally settles back to normal she can clearly see the expression on the other woman’s face. It is not the childlike innocence Dottie usually wore, but rather the hardened look of a killer.

“Why haven’t you then,” Peggy asks, because what does she have to lose, “if your orders were to kill me then why have you failed to do so.”

That causes something to cross her features, and for a second there she thinks she sees the Dottie that she had been acquainted with these past weeks. The confused look remains for a moment longer before she settles on, “you’re an excellent kisser, Miss Carter.”

“Agent,” she corrects on insist, because if she’s going to die here, she’s going to die as an agent.

“Agent Carter,” Dottie echoes a second later, offering no real name or title of her own in return, “you’re much better than any of the girls back at the school.”

She cannot say exactly what it is that inspires her to move, but one second she is glaring up at Dottie and trying to assess the best way out of the situation, and the next second she is pressing upwards on her elbows not for an escape, but to bring her lips together with Dottie’s once more.

The kiss which Peggy had intended to keep brief and distracting, does not end up that way, for the second their lips meet Dottie begins to kiss back in with a sudden passion that Peggy cannot help but match in return.

Peggy is distantly aware of the sound of a knife clattering down onto the ground, but there is a hand in her hair tugging at with just the right mix between pain and pleasure, and her hands which had been pinned down against the bed come up to run along Dottie’s sides.

She’s certainly making a mess of herself, but her only focus is that moment, the kiss that this time does not end with her passing out from tainted lipstick, but instead is so grounding and fierce, unlike anybody she had ever kissed before.

There is a sort of intensity to her kisses. The likes of which Peggy had never been able to find before that moment, and she cannot say for certain whether she will ever be able to kiss someone again without longing for this feeling.

Dottie’s hips which had kept Peggy pinned in place move now, and she cannot help the involuntary gasp that escapes her lips at the friction between them. The next time Dottie moves, Peggy rises her own hips to meet them.

The rhythm between them is perfect and wrong in too many ways to count.

It is there at the edge of something completely dangerous and wonderful that Peggy comes back to herself, her fingers brush against a scarred wrist almost on accident in the heat of the moment and it all comes back, the reason they’re in this situation.

In any other circumstance she would have let herself go to this pleasure, but she has a mission to complete and she has to make sure Dottie’s mission remains incomplete.

Effortlessly Peggy takes control of the situation, hooking her legs up around Dottie’s hips she flips them over. Her lips press hotter and heavier against Dottie’s a distraction to keep her in place, while a spare hand slips away from the woman beneath her to search the ground for that fallen knife.

Her search is not so easy, rather than finding the knife she finds a set of handcuffs, probably the ones that Dottie uses to tie herself up to sleep at night. The thought is a sickening one, but she pushes past it, grabbing up the cuffs and quickly locking Dottie’s wrist to the headboard before the other woman even realizes what has happened.

When she does it’s too late, Peggy is already up off the bed with the key to the cuffs in her hand and the knife from the floor gathered up as well.  

There’s something indigent and Russian shouted Peggy’s way.

But Peggy just smiles back at Dottie now that their positions have been safely reversed, “this was fun, perhaps we could do it again sometime? You know when you’re not trying to kill me?”

 

 


End file.
